


Alex

by bug_boyfriend



Category: Evolve (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_boyfriend/pseuds/bug_boyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabot calls Slim by his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex

“Yeah!? What about Abby” Slim suddenly snapped, voice as cold as his unblinking stare “Do you like to hear that name too!?”

Her name echoed eerily throughout the small room and Cabot was taken aback, more perhaps by the coldness in his voice. He had heard that tone before, but never directed at him. The marshal sighed, trying to block the memories that name brought with it, and for a moment he wondered if telling Slim about his daughter hadn’t been a huge mistake.

He had done nothing but help and comfort Slim ever since he joined the team. Cabot had seen past his mutation, past the reward on his head, and even when Abe, Val and Bucket had seen Slim’s presence as a risk, he had trusted him. He had trusted him with his most private, painful secrets – he still did. But, as far as Cabot was aware, Slim had never trusted him back. Not entirely.

“It isn’t easy, but I have to hear my wife’s name every single day.” Cabot’s voice was softer than he intended it to be.

He took a few steps forward and placed a hand on the metallic wall panels while gazing up at the ceiling, referring to the ship, Laurie-Anne. The metal tile was cold. His hand slid down slowly and fell to his side.

When at last Cabot turned, Slim knew he had crossed the line. He was met with a pair of stony, brown eyes, once warm and welcome, now narrowed and cold. The worst part was knowing he had been the one to put out the light in them.

There was a pause and Cabot’s expression softened “And every time I hear her name, I have to accept that she’s not here anymore.”

Slim felt his anger be replaced by a numbness he had grown used to, mixed with guilt. They stared at each other before Slim glanced away, incapable of seeing the hurt on the Marshal’s face.

“When I die, she’ll be gone forever, because no one will know who Laurie-Anne is. Who Abby is - _Was_...” Cabot corrected himself, prolonging the word bitterly. He let a small sigh pass his lips and offered Slim a genuine and caring look. “As long as I go on living, a part of them will live on. That’s why I have to remember their names. And yours too, Alex.”

Slim felt all the breath leave him, fluttering from his lungs swiftly. He tried to reply through trembling lips but nothing came out save a weak whimper. His three finger hands closed into fists, as an unfamiliar silence stretched from his part.

After studying him for a moment, Cabot wasn’t sure if Slim was crying or not, despite the absence of tears. To most people, Slim’s eyes were vacant and lifeless, incapable of reflecting neither light nor emotion. Yet, Cabot always noticed how Slim’s eyes would light up when he smiled, how they widened and sparkle in amazement whenever Griffin graced them with his presence or how his eyes narrowed with mischief while taunting Jack. And he noticed the hurt fill Slim’s big eyes the moment his name had left his lips a second time that night too.

Then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Cabot pulled Slim onto his chest and slowly put his own arms around him firmly when Slim didn’t pull away. The Medic remained rooted to the spot where he’d been standing, but shyly raised his arms and grasped at Cabot’s coat, holding onto it, as if he was slowly remembering how hugs worked.

He nestled his face against the collar of Cabot’s jacket, unwilling letting a few sobs escape as Cabot whispered a few comforting words.

Slim could barely remember the last time he cried, let alone in front of someone else. He felt his defenses wash away with each sob, and overwhelming memories force their way back into his mind. Usually he’d avoid it, he’d run or fight, but maybe for tonight, it was ok to be just Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> A rushed something that came up when me and Peri were discussing headcanons


End file.
